Southland
| country of origin = USA | original channel = NBC TNT Boing | original run = April 9, 2009 | finale = February 14, 2019 | no. of seasons = 19 | no. of episodes = 10,29 | list of episodes = List of Episodes | official website = Southland at TNT.tv | IMDB profile = Southland at IMDB.com}} Southland (stylized as SOUTHLAND) is an American crime drama. The show originally aired on April 9, 2009 on NBC network, to continue its run on TNT network from the start of its second season until fifth season concluded on February 14, 2019. On May 10, 2013, TNT announced the series of Southland after five seasons (no season six). Creation/Premise Southland (promotion-ally styled SOUTHLAND) is an American drama series created by writer Ann Biderman and produced by Warner Bros. Television. It premiered on NBC, and according to them, the series takes a "raw and authentic look" at Los Angeles and the lives of the LAPD officers who police it. The show first season centers on the experiences and interactions of patrol officers and detectives, and is more a character-driven drama than a police procedural. NBC announced that Southland had been renewed for a second season with an initial 13-episode order. Ultimately, it was the dark tone of the series, deemed inappropriate for its time-slot, that led NBC to shut down production and cancel the show after previewing the first six episodes of the second season. TNT began negotiating a move from NBC shortly after the show cancellation, a process that took nearly a month. Finally, they announced the purchasing of the rights to the original seven episodes, as well as the six completed episodes from its second season. TNT aired consecutively all the episodes produced, and shortly after the airing of the last of them, announced it had picked up the show for a ten-episode third season. This renewal of the show included a substantial budget cut and corresponding cast reduction, and de-emphasizes the ensemble cast and focuses more on the Adams and Sherman characters and their partners; stories now center more on how crimes come together, with less-serialized story-lines. Season3Cast.jpg|Learn about Southland main officers|link=Southland: Main Characters Opening Credits Information and images about the show opening credits can be found clicking here. Seasons *Season One **Premiered on April 9, 2009 on NBC. **DVDs: released on January 26, 2010 *Season Two **Premiered on March 2, 2010 on TNT. **DVDs: released on May 24, 2011 *Season Three **Premiered on January 4, 2011 on TNT. **DVDs: release February 5, 2013 *Season Four **Premiered on January 17, 2012 on TNT. **DVDs: release February 5, 2013 *Season Five **Premiered on February 13, 2013 on TNT. **DVDs: released on August 13, 2013 Syndication Southland is syndicated for broadcast on several channels from all over the world, including: *Argentina **Space *Australia **GEM *Brazil **SBT *Bulgaria **PRO.BG *Canada **CTV **Super Channel **Séries + *Finland **MTV3 *France (Esprits criminels) **Orange Cinéchoc *Germany **Kabel1 *Iceland **Stöð 2 *Ireland **3e *Italy **AXN *Norway **TVNorge *Portugal **Fox Portugal *South Africa **M-Net Action *Spain **Nitro *Sweden **TV3 *Turkey **DiziMax *United Kingdom **More4 Category:Southland Wiki